


Apologies

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, mentions of epilepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Erica needs to apologize to Stiles, and maybe she'll tell him how she feels, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Shipping With Stiles Week on Tumblr, for the "I Kissed a Girl" prompt, but it was a bit late. I usually write Sterek, but I decided to do a Stiles rare pair and write him with my favorite female pairing for him, which is Stiles/Erica!

Erica sighed in relief as her house came into view. She and Boyd were exhausted. They had escaped the Argent house hours ago and the walk home had been a slow one as they had stuck to the shadows to avoid being seen.

“You going to be okay, Erica?” Boyd asked her quietly, looking over at her with concern.

“I’m alright,” she whispered back with her signature smirk. She hoped that her confidence looked convincing enough.

Boyd raised an eyebrow at her. He looked scarily like their alpha when he did that. 

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, knowing that he had easily sensed her lie. “I just want to go home. You should get home yourself.”

Boyd nodded. “Stay safe, Erica.” Then he turned toward his own house and slipped back into the shadows.

Erica didn’t have her key on her, and she didn’t want to wake her parents, so she quietly slid open her bedroom window and climbed inside. She shook her head fondly as she realized that Boyd was not the only one who was mimicking Derek. She sank onto her soft bed with a moan of relief and closed her eyes. 

Her mind quickly wandered from her alpha to another boy. Stiles. She hoped that he hadn‘t been too badly hurt. He’d been kidnapped by Gerard Argent, too. He had only been at the Argents for that night, but unlike herself and Boyd, he was still just a human teenager. He’d been beaten quite severely despite Gerard being an old and human himself. He’d been so brave, mouthing off to Gerard despite the danger to himself and untying herself and Boyd. 

Erica had once told Stiles that she used to have the biggest crush on him, but her crush hadn’t just been in the past. She still had feelings for the talkative, flailing boy. But he had never really noticed her much before she’d become a werewolf because he’d practically worshipped Lydia Martin and had spent much of his energy pursuing her. He still did, though his running with the wolves cut down the time spent fawning over Lydia. Erica, however, had been pale, quiet, and had epileptic seizures, which many of her classmates had made fun of her for. They’d even posted a video of one of her seizures on the internet, which had been completely humiliating. Stiles had been one of the few who never made fun of her for her illness, and he’d stayed by her side during one seizure to make sure she would be okay. She would never forget that and would always be grateful to him.

The bite, when it took, cured all human illnesses, so she never had to worry about seizures from epilepsy ever again. She’d begun flaunting her beauty with bouncy curls, deep shades of lipstick, and sexy clothes. Boys had suddenly become interested in her, but she had shut them all down. She’d become mad at Stiles for ignoring her romantically all those years. She admitted to herself that she’d wanted revenge when Derek had asked her to keep Stiles away. She’d gone a little crazy with the power she now held and had hit Stiles with a piece of his own jeep. She still felt guilty about hurting him but she was too proud to actually apologize.

She decided then and there that she was going to go to the Stilinski house the next morning to check on Stiles and to apologize to him. And maybe she’d tell him she still liked him.

**********

The next day, Erica was standing on the Stilinski’s doorstep. She was glad that Stiles didn’t have werewolf senses because she’d been standing there already for five minutes, working up the nerve to knock. Only the jeep was in the driveway, so she knew that the Sheriff was most likely working and Stiles was home alone. She could sense Stiles’ heartbeat inside, awake and moving around the house.

Erica didn’t look like her usual self today. She looked more like she used to look before she’d gotten the bite from Derek. She felt it would be better to look more approachable instead of her intimidating man-eater persona that she was known for now at school. Her hair was slightly wavy, her natural style, and she only wore simple, natural-looking make-up. She was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and sweatpants, not her usual short skirts and low-cut blouses. She schooled her expression into something friendly and non-aggressive and knocked softly at the door.

She could sense Stiles’ heartbeat jumping through the roof at the sound, causing her to chuckle silently. A few moments later, he opened the door. He just stood there openmouthed, gawking at Erica.

She was sad to see that the bruise on Stiles’ cheek had gotten more colorful overnight. It looked like it was very painful. His split lip had crusted over where it had been bleeding the last time she’d seen him. There were several smaller bruises on his face and on his arms where his layers of shirts didn’t cover.

They just stood there for a minute before Erica couldn‘t help quirking one side of her mouth up into a small smirk. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asked, verbally prodding Stiles.

Stiles jumped again as if he suddenly realized where they were standing. “Oh, yeah, yeah, come in!” he said breathlessly as he immediately stepped back to allow Erica to come in. 

She entered the house wordlessly and sat down on the couch. She wrung her hands together, trying to think of what to say. She could feel the couch dip down next to her as Stiles sat down beside her.

“What is it, Erica?” he asked. “Are you okay?” He widened his eyes and started flailing his arms around. “I mean, I know you and Boyd heal and everything… Oh my God, Boyd! Did he get out okay too? I was worried about the two of you, you know!”

Erica shook her head fondly. Leave it to Stiles to worry about his pack more than himself. “He’s fine. We both are. I should be asking if _you’re_ okay.” She lifted her hand to the large bruise on his cheek, touching it carefully. Despite her gentleness, Stiles still winced at her touch. “Oops, I’m sorry, Stiles!”

He shook his head, and gave her a half smile. “I don’t usually get beautiful girls touching me willingly.” He turned his head away and laughed, his shoulders slumped.

Erica reached forward and turned his chin back towards her. “Well, maybe one beautiful girl is happy to,” she said, then widened her eyes as she realized what she’d said. _Well, that’s one way to let the cat out of the bag…_

Stiles was staring at her again with that open mouth and Erica just wanted to kiss him even more senseless than he looked at that moment. 

“I told you before that I had a crush on you, Stiles,” she said, deciding to lay all her cards on the table. “And I still do. You could do so much better than Lydia Martin! She doesn’t know what she’s missing! You deserve someone who sees you for the great guy that you actually are.”

“No, no, this is just a joke, right?” Stiles looked terrified, and this was _not_ a reaction Erica was expecting at all. “This kind of stuff doesn’t happen to Stiles Stilinski! No, Stiles gets to get beat up by an old man and…”

Erica interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips. “Stiles, no! I really mean it!” she insisted. At Stiles’ doubtful look, she continued. “You care for your own with everything you have, and that’s just amazing. You got me and Boyd out of there. You really are my Batman. Your stupid flailing around is adorable. There are so many things I like about you. You have to believe me, you’re worth it.” 

She took a deep breath. “And I’m so sorry about hurting you that time, with your jeep. I was mad at you for ignoring me for so long. Forgive me?” Her heart was pounding in her chest, waiting for Stiles’ response.

Stiles just looked at her with a smile. “I already forgave you, Erica,” he told her gently. “And I’m sorry, too. I was so busy trying to get Lydia to notice me that I didn’t notice you. When you got all wolfy… I saw how amazing you really are. Not just your gorgeous looks, but your whole self. And I was so stupid not to have noticed it before.”

Erica’s jaw dropped and she stared at him with awe. “You told the truth,” she breathed reverently. “Everything you said, it was all true.”

“Yup,” Stiles nodded. “So, Miss Erica Reyes,” he got off the couch and bowed to her dramatically, “would you forgive my stupidity and go on a date with me?”

Erica laughed, and her confident smirk grew on her face. “You bet I will!” She felt so giddy, she gently pecked him on the cheek.

Stiles grinned, then immediately winced when the movement pulled at the bruised skin. “Maybe we should wait until these heal first.” His unmarred cheek reddened.

Erica gently put her hand to his cheek again, causing his to jump once again. She concentrated on pulling his pain like Derek taught them to, and she could see the black veins traveling down from her hand touching his cheek. 

Stiles grinned again without wincing this time. “You’re _my_ hero, Catwoman!”

Erica turned her head away to hide her smile. She could tell that this was going to be the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was written from Stiles' point of view, but I think it works much better from Erica's.
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
